Rare Breed
by blacksilver2000
Summary: Akira has five dogs, each one quite interesting. Shiki, a onyx black dog with blood red eyes. Nano, an orange-ish tan dog with purple eyes. Keisuke, a light brown dog with deep brown eyes. Motomi, a dark brown with dark brown eyes. Rin, a gold blonde dog with bright sky blue eyes. That's all of them, so far. One more thing, they talk. hehe have fun...
1. Chapter 1

I am Akira and I have five dogs. Talking dogs to be exact. Talking dogs? Yup, and you guys are all probably laughing at me, but I'm serious. My dogs all talk, don't know how but they do. Usually I wouldn't keep any type of animal especially five talking dogs but they were all homeless. My dogs names are...Shiki, Motomi, Nano, Rin, and Keisuke.

I found Keisuke and Rin together, they were in a box that said "Free Puppies", so I took them home. I found Motomi at a bar, he was sleeping under the stairs. Nano I found in a kitten litter, he wasn't born from the cat. I just found him with them. Shiki, oh lord, the way I found him really bit me in the ass. I was coming home from Bl ster and ran into him in an alley I always take home, he attacked me. Yeah fun, right? Not one bit. He bit my arm, after that I still brought him home. the next day I bandaged my arm. That's how I have five dogs, the talking part came unexpectedly. That happened while I was getting their food, apparently Keisuke was really hungry. THat surprised me. Now to their personalities.

Shiki is very violentbut very gentle when he is with me, not the most obedient dog, but he's a good one. He is also arrogant, selfish, and way too prideful. He seriously hates Nano and attacks him and the others frequently. Shiki is onyx black with blood-red eyes. His collar is also black and has a silver cross on it. His leash, also black.

Motomi is lazy and likes to sleeps in the kitchen, alot. He's not very obedient either. He thinks Rin is annoying and Keisuke is too. He complains alot too. Motomi is dark brown with dark brown eyes. His collar is baby blue and has a matching leash.

Nano is mellow and doesn't say much unless he is trying to intimidate Shiki or trying to talk to me. He is very obedient and doesn't complain like the others. His collar is gray with a dog tag on it. Nano is orange-ish tan with purple eyes. The leash is yellow, he insisted on having the yellow one.

Keisuke is energetic, polite, shy, and gets embarrassed alot. He is also obedient most of the time and hangs out with Rin alot. He jumps on me frequently when he wants attention. Shiki usually chases him off though. Keisuke is light brown with deep brown eyes. his collar is green with a matching leash.

Rin is also energetic, talks alot, is very blunt, and never listens. He is never obedient. He complains alot. he also jumps on me for attention and is chased away by Shiki. Keisuke and Rin both like to get into mischief together. Troublemakers. He is gold blonde with bright sky blue eyes. His collar is red with a matching leash.

Those are my talking dogs.

I also have a cat. Her name is Milk and she's white with green eyes. Her and Nano are usually together. Nano likes to pick up Milk, but I tell him to put her back down.

I live in a house with my five dogs and only cat. i have a large fenced backyard and fenced front yard. I have my own room, but my dogs and cat all sleep with me..on my bed. It's just dandy.

Prologue peeps! this is my first fanfic and i totally adore Togainu no chi, espeacially shikixakira. Hope u likes! :)

Next chappie on its way!

Love,

blacksilver2000


	2. Chapter 2

"That is it!" Akira yelled as each of the dogs stopped what they were doing. "All of you outside now!" Akira stomped over to the back door and opened it as eah dog went to the backyard. After every single one was outside he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I leave for about four hours and you completely trash the house. I know you all get bored, but if you keep trashing the place while I'm out I'll have to start leaving you guys out here when I leave. None of you want that, right?" Akira looked at all the dogs.

"Yeah, none of us want to be left here. We're really sorry we just got bored, without you we don't know what to do." Keisuke walked to Akira and looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." Rin trotted up and planted himslef next to Keisuke. Akira sat on his knees as Rin and Keisuke set their paws on his knees. Motomi and Nano came up next. "Yeah sorry, Akira." Motmi said and sat next to the other two. Nano nodded his head and sat on the oppsoite side of the others. Akira looked at Shiki who obviously was not going to apologize, he never did. "Shiki? Aren't you going to apologize?" Akira asked as he stood up again and walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"No." Shiki was still as prideful as ever, but Akira knew how to get rid of that. Akira smiled as he put his hand behind Shiki's ear and the other under his chin. He scratched both places at the same. Shiki lied down and rolled over like a regular dog. Akira removed his hand from his chin and scratched his belly. After getting Shiki to submit like the dog he _should_ be ,but sadly isn't, he stood up and took all five of them back inside.

"Alright, so who's hungry?" Akira asked.

"Me!" The dogs all said in unison. Except Nano who just nodded. Akira opened the back door and all the dogs came inside. Akira never understood why these dogs talked, but he dealt with it and took care of them. He took the dog food out of the cupboard and fed all the dogs. Every single dog had their own bowl. Shiki had a black one, Nano had an orange one, Motomi had a brown one, Rin had a red one, and Keisuke had a blue one. As all the dogs ate the home phone suddenly rang.

Akira walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

|Akira?|

"Yeah, what's wrong, boss?"

|We need you. One of the other employees called in sick! Please come back and work for a couple more ours! I'll pay you for overtime!|

"Alright, I'll be right there." Akira hung up the phone and tund to the dogs that looked at him. "I'll be back later." He said and grabbed his jacket leaving the house and locking the door.

-3 hours later-

Akira's white tennee shoes made clacking sounds as he walked up the metal stairs to his apartment. He took his key out and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked in. "I'm home." Akira called and became confused when he didn't hear paws running against the floor. Akira took his jacket off and walked into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, were five men. One had black and red eyes, like Shiki. Another had light brown hair and brown eyes and towered over the rest except for the black haired one, reminded him of Keisuke. The second one had short girlish blonde hair ad sky blue eyes, he was the smallest and reminded him of Rin. There were two more, the first one had dark shaggy hair hair and brown eyes, like Motomi, the last one had brownish orange hair and purple like eyes, like Nano. All five men lookd up at him. 'Welcome home!" They called in unison. Akira froze. Who were these guys?

"Akira, what's wrong?" The black man stood up and approached Akira.

"W-who are you guys?" Akira asked.

"Who-...Oh~, we're your dogs." The blonde one said.

"My dogs are not men, th-they're dogs." Akira replied.

"So, we can be humans." The blonde one said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Rin said. Akira sighed.

'So, I'm guessing you guys won't eat dog food anymore?"

"No!" They all yelled. Akira sighed again.

_Fun, now I have five men living with me._

**Sorry it's a short chapter! I promise I will make the next one as long as I can! I'm a sucky writer, I'm not really the best at Toginu No Chi fanfics, unless I make up my own characters. Also, for those of you who don't know. This is a SHIKIXAKIRA fanfic! Thank you and I'll update soon. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_I had five dogs...now, I have five men...in my living room!_

"Akira, are you okay?" Akira looked up and saw the younger brown haired man.

"I'm fine." Akira replied. "Anyway, I wan you all to introduce yourselves so I know who's who's."

"Can't you already tell who we are?" The young brunette asked.

"Just introduce." Akira demanded. He was never one to be so demanding, but he was getting tired of all these surprises and questions.

"Rin!" The small blonde exclaimed happily.

"Keisuke." The brunette spoke.

"Motomi." The middle aged man said.

"Nano." The quiet one said softly, but almost intimidatingly.

"Shiki." The raven stated.

Akira looked over all five men. They all had clothes of their own somehow. Shiki was wearing leather pants and a black turtle neck, with his two cross necklaces. Keisuke was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Rin was wearing light blue jeans and a red checkered t-shirt. Motomi was wearing brown pants, a white button up and suspenders. Nano was wearing a brown sweater, a light orange under shirt, and light brown pants.

Akira sighed heavily and thought to himself. _Okay, I can't keep them all here. I could barely keep them when they were dogs. I need to split them into groups. In their groups they can find a place can stay and find jobs. I wouldn't mind having them visit though. There's five so one will have to stay with me. _Akira looked up at the five do- no, men, then he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay. Pair up. You guys are going into groups of two. One of will stay with me, the rest of you need to find a place to stay and a job. But, please, please stay in your group, live in the same place, got it?" All the men nodded as they started to pair up. Akira closed his eyes, when he opened them everyone was in groups of two except one. Keisuke and Rin were paired and Motomi and Nano were paired up which meant...

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_

Shiki was the one who got to stay with Akira.Akira blew his bangs out of his face and silently glared at Shiki. Shiki grinned back at him. Akira looked at the other four. "Alright, I guess groups are decided. I don't mind if you guys come visit, but it ant be everyday. Like only once a week, okay?" Akira watched as the four all made a face than nodded, all except Nano. The four filed out of the house and left with their partner. Akira closed the door and locked it. He slowly turned back to Shiki. Akira glared then walked past him to his bedroom.

"Goodnight." Was all Akira said before he shut his door. Shiki stared at the door a bit longer, then a smirk spread across his lips.

Akira threw his shirt on the floor, tossing his shoes in a corner Akira crawled into bed and fell asleep.

When Shiki knew Akira had to be asleep he opened the door to Akira's room. Peeking in he made sure Akira was asleep. He slipped through the door, closing it behind him he went to the side of the bed. He sneaked under the covers and wrapped his long arms around Akira's small form. The silver moaned and turned over so his face was nuzzled into Shiki's chest. Shiki smiled at himself, he had wanted to be alone with Akira for so long and now he could.

_You're all mine_, Shiki thought as he too closed his eyes and went to sleep

**I'm trying to think when the perfect time would be for Shiki to take advantage of Akira. Luckily I have the two right next to me, right?**

**AKIRA: Yeah**

**SHIKI: Akira come sit by me.**

**LONDON(ME): Don't bully the poor thing *hugs Akira and glares at Shiki***

**SHIKI: Whatever**

**AKIRA: Ugh! Anyways, people, what she wants you to do is comment on when Shiki should take advantage of me and what he should do. SO, just comment or review, whichever you call it. We promise we'll update.**

**SHIKI: Akira, SIT.**

**LONDON: Leave him alone!**

**AKIRA: Both of you SHUT. UP! Just please comment and we'll update soon.**


End file.
